Kendall Logan (Earth-9811)
| Relatives = Wolverine (father); Storm (mother); unnamed brother | Universe = Earth-9811 | BaseOfOperations = Battlegrounds | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Costumed adventurer | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Battlegrounds Earth-9811 | Creators = Jay Faerber; Gregg Schigiel | First = What If? Vol 2 #114 | HistoryText = Torrent is the daughter of Storm and Wolverine on Earth-9811 - an alternate reality where the heroes and villains assembled by the Beyonder (Earth-616) to fight in the conflict known as the Secret Wars never left Battleworld, the patchwork planet created by the Beyonder for them to fight on. A mutant, Kendall can manipulate the weather like her mother and, like her father, possesses a healing factor. After the heroes and villains called a truce, many of them settled down to raise families in a portion of the city of Denver that formed part of the planet. When their children were in their late teens, the son of Doctor Doom and Enchantress (Earth-616), Vincent von Doom (Earth-9811), assembled a team of the villains' children and battled the children of the heroes, including Torrent, until their parents intervened. After the altercation, the heroes' children used a device created by the Hulk to travel back to Earth. However, they arrived on an alternate Earth where the Sentinels ruled America and had wiped out most of the planet's mutants and super-humans. After defeating one of the robots, the kids decided they had a purpose - to rid the world of the Sentinels. | Powers = *'Weather Manipulation:'Torrent possesses the psionic ability to manipulate the weather over limited areas like her mother. She can stimulate the creation of any form precipitation, such as rain or fog; generate winds in varying degrees of intensity up to at least hurricane force; raise or lower the humidity and temperature in her immediate vicinity; including lightning and other electrical atmospheric phenomena; disperse natural storms so as to create clear weather; and has also demonstrated excellent control over atmospheric pressures. Like her mother, Torrent can direct the path of certain atmospheric effects, such as lightning, from her hands. *'Earth Link:' Torrent mutant powers have created a psychic bond between herself and the primal life force of Earth's biosphere. This bond with the Earth and apparently the entire universe, gives her spiritual and material sustenance with an almost empathic sense towards living thing. Storm also possesses the ability to sense and detect life forces of any living being. *'Flight:'Torrent is able to fly by creating winds currents strong enough to support her weight and propel herself (or others) forward through the air. It is unknown the speeds that she is able to reach while flying. Like her mother, Torrent's powers over the atmosphere should enable her to breathe at any speed, protect her from air friction, and grant her limited immunity to extreme heat and cold. *'Energy Vision:'Torrent can see the physical world around her as energy, including the human body's nervous system, which in turn allows her to counter all but the fastest attack, as well as the ability to see in almost complete darkness. *'Regenerative Healing Factor:'Torrent also possesses an accelerated healing factor. While most normal humans heal injuries over a long period of time, Torrent's healing factor speeds up that natural process. If Torrent's natural healing is anything like her father's, she can heal extensive injuries (such as broken limbs) in a matter of hours to days. Like her father, this factor gives her a higher resistance to poisons, disease and toxins, and she can recover from almost any injury. The more extensive the injury, the longer the healing time will be. *'Magical Potential:'Torrent's ancestry supports the use of magic and witchcraft. Many of her ancestors were sorceresses and priestesses. Also like her father Torrent has an extremely bad temper, but her mother's good attitude. She is highly trained as a fighter and as stealthy as an assassin. Torrent has her father's agility, and super smell and hearing. | Abilities = Torrent is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant. | Strength = Torrent apparently has the normal human strength of a girl of her age, height, and build who engages in intensive regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Munroe Family Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Regeneration Category:Atmokinesis Category:Aerokinesis Category:Logan Family